Diary Page
by keepitlost
Summary: Ever wonder why Sawyer really took Claire's diary? Or why Aaron likes his voice so much? Oneshot, SawyerClaire friendship, hints of CC. Please R&R!


Title: Diary Page (I think the title sucks, but it was the best I could come up with)

Author: Megan or PITAchic, whichever you prefer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or anything associated with it, but I swear that one day I will! Hahahahaha! Okay, that probably won't happen, but a girl can dream, right?

Rating: PG

Couple: ConMama friendship, hints of C/C

Spoilers: Up to Born to Run, but before Exodus

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I wrote this and posted at the lost-forum a while back, but then my computer broke before I had a chance to get it up here. This one isn't really all that couple-y, but I am thinking of possibly doing a sequel (and I mean possibly… 'cause it'll only happen if I have an idea. So if you guys get one, let me know!). Anyway, this idea came about because so many people keep mentioning their wonderment as to why Aaron likes Sawyer's voice. This is a semi-explanation (Only not really. But kinda. You'll see). So please review and let me know what you all think!

* * *

"Hey Sawyer?" she says, interrupting the magazine article he's reading out loud, "Why do think he like's your voice so much?" 

He stares her for a moment, then glances down at the now sleeping infant in her arms.

"I don't know, Mamacita. Why don't you ask him?" he replies, the usual cockiness heavy in his voice.

"I'm serious! It's kind of odd, the way he calms down so suddenly when you speak."

He averts his eyes to the ground, tossing the magazine aside and watching the way the sand flies up around it when it lands.

After a moment he answers, "He probably just likes the accent."

"You know why, don't you?" she asks him as she places her son in his cradle next to her.

"No, I don't! Christ, Blondie, is this an interrogation or something?"

"Why'd you look away when you answered?" she questions, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I told you that I don't know why."

"But you know something?"

He rolls his eyes and sighs at her. Maybe if he told her, she'd finally leave him alone.

"I read to you once. While you were pregnant, before VH1 moved you to the caves and… and everything else happened."

"You read to me?" she asks, looking slightly startled at the thought.

"You wouldn't leave me alone," he says, sounding defensive, "Much like right now."

"It doesn't say anything about that in my diary. I'm sure I would have wrote about it."

"You did; I tore the page out."

"What? Why would you do that?" she demands, the anger and annoyance evident in her voice.

"I knew the first thing Wanna-be would do is come looking through your stuff, so I got to it first. Couldn't let the whole island find out that I'm not as mean as I seem, now could I?"

"You've been reading to my baby for the last few days; you don't think that might make you appear soft?"

"Doesn't matter what people think anymore; I'll be leaving on the raft soon, and then it won't matter. Besides, I'm doing them all a favor by shutting the kid up."

She glares at him for a moment, then breaks the silence that's fallen upon them, "Do you still have it?"

"Still have what?"

"The page. From my diary. If you still have it, I want it back. It's mine," she says, and he watches as her anger slips away and is replaced by curiosity.

He sighs again and pulls the folded piece of paper out of his back pocket, then holds it out to her. She snatches it away quickly, acting as if he was gonna pull it back from within her reach the moment her hand made contact with it.

She opens it carefully, and recognizes the handwriting and the blue lines on the paper that match all her other diary entries.

"_Dear Diary,_" she begins, glancing up at him to see his reaction.

He picks up the magazine that he had discarded earlier and starts to read silently, but she knows he's listening.

"_Another boring day today. The baby was really active, giving me quite a few painful kicks (though considering there was a point when he wasn't kicking at all, it is a welcome relief). Charlie seemed to be avoiding me, and I don't really know why. No one else was really around to chat with, and those who were acted like they had something else to do as soon as I approached them. I hate that people still seem afraid of me, just because I'm pregnant. Anyway, I later took a walk and stumbled upon Sawyer. He was reading a book and asked me if I wanted to sit down. Funny that his face was the first friendly one I'd seen all day. He read out loud to me for awhile, and it was really nice. The baby even seemed to like it, as he stayed calm and didn't kick much the whole time I was there. I really don't think Sawyer's as bad of a guy as everyone makes him out to be._"

She folded up the page, and he continued to pretend to read

"Why'd you keep it, Sawyer?"

He finally put the magazine down, looking into her blue eyes that were filled with questions. Why had he kept it? Why did he carry it around with him?

"I don't know; I guess it's because I was hoping for your safe return."

"What about after I returned?"

"I thought maybe you'd want it back, after you remembered," he shrugs.

That wasn't exactly true; he'd kept it to remind him that not every one on the island thought he was a bastard. He's kept it right next to his letter, the one he wrote to the real Sawyer, from the moment he took it to the moment he gave it back. But she didn't need to know about that.

She glance up and saw Charlie walking down the beach towards them. She supposed he was done with whatever task he was doing earlier, and was coming to help her get the baby back to her shelter.

"Thank you, Sawyer. Not for taking it to begin with, but for giving it back to me," she squeezed his hand gently before standing up and lifting the baby out of his cradle, and Charlie arrived a moment later.

* * *

He walked into his shelter later that evening, and immediately noticed a familiar piece of paper on his thin airline pillow. He looked around, as if he half expected her to still be in the tent with him. He reached down and picked it up, turning it over in his hands a few times. This piece of paper was a new, only folded once, and still crisp and smooth. He opened it slowly, his eyes following her curvy handwriting as he read and then re-read it. 

"_Dear Diary, _

The raft's almost done, and they'll be launching it soon. As much as I look forward to rescue, I also don't want them to leave. I'm worried about their safety, and I don't know what the baby will do without Sawyer around. We had a talk today, after he read to the baby again. He's a really good guy when you get to know him, and I'm glad we became friends. I'll be thinking about him every day that he's gone. The baby won't be the only one who will miss him."

Friends? They were friends? He supposed if he had to be friends with someone on the island, it wouldn't get much better than the beautiful, blonde Aussie with the sparkling blue eyes.

As he folded up the diary page and placed it in his back pocket, he realized suddenly that he would miss her, too.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Eh, I don't really like the ending, but all the more reason for a sequel! 

Megan


End file.
